<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vid: Devil's Backbone by TheGeniusCallsYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420102">Vid: Devil's Backbone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou'>TheGeniusCallsYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rumbelle - Freeform, all the feels, rumbelle kisses, this ship is gonna be the death of me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?<br/>I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run<br/>Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please<br/>Don’t take that sinner from me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vid: Devil's Backbone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came by this song by accident and immediately thought of Rumbelle and I just had to do this. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>